The disclosure relates to a touch window.
Recently, a touch panel for inputting specific commands through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
An EMR (electro magnetic resonance) scheme has been expensively used as an input scheme of a stylus pen. According to the EMR scheme, a coil is arranged on a printed circuit board and voltage is applied to the coil to transmit power. Due to the transmitted power, electromagnetic waves are generated and the electromagnetic waves are absorbed in an EMR pen. The EMR pen may include a condenser and a loop and can emit again the absorbed electromagnetic waves at a predetermined frequency.
The electromagnetic waves emitted from the EMR pen are again absorbed in the coil of the printed circuit board, so it is possible to determine the location of the EMR pen in a touch screen.
In this case, the power transmission is achieved by resonance and the coil requires a very low impedance characteristic.